Scoped
by Mac Gustah
Summary: When a US sniper dies, he wakes up in a strange land with strange people. Join him on his adventure when he gets pulled into yet another war. Disclaimer: I do not own the US army or IC in any way. those belong to Obama and Christopher Paolini.
1. Chapter 1

**Scoped**

**Hi, welcome to my story. this is my try at writing an Original IC fanfic, it may fell a bit rushed in the beginning, but I promise it will get better. For now I hope you enjoy and be so kind to give your opinions and please help me. I'm not from the states, hell not even from England, so I'll lean heavilly on the interwebs for info. pls tell me if something's off.**

**Text between * is over a radio**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IC or the US army in any way. Not yet atleast! *histaric evil laugh***

* * *

~chapter 1~

*Delta! What are you doing!*

"I'm taking out this son of a b-"

*Come to the evac Delta, you're outnumbered twenty to one, you can't take all his guards out by yourself!*

"Command, this is probably the only chance we're gonna get. If I let him go now, who knows when he's gonna pop his head out next."

*I know Riley, but I will not have you die or taken prisoner by those rebels.* the voice over the radio said a lot calmer this time.

"If I don't make it…" Riley started

*Don't be such a fool Riley!*

"…tell my little brother to stay out of trouble." And with that he cut off the radio. He picked up his sniper rifle and started crawling towards his overwatch position.

Normally Jeff, his spotter, would be there with him, but not this time, no, this time he had to go alone. He had to kill this man.

Once he reached his position he spotted the camp down in the valley and counted the guards. Ten. That meant that there were probably about twenty to twenty-five enemies.

He took out his range finder. _200 meters, wind speed is 5 mph. now only to find him._

It wasn't difficult to seek out his target, for the man was shouting orders at his men and waved around wildly in the directions they had to go.

He set his zeroing to 200, put his crosshair right on the leader's head, took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

Sadly for him, just after he shot, one of the other officers walked in front of his target and unknowingly saved his boss' life. For a split second, as the second bullet was already on its way and both the men dropped dead on the floor.

_Oh well, I guess two for the price of one._ Riley thought, but his thoughts were interrupted as he saw the enemy men pointing in his direction and a couple of bullets landed near him.

He swore loudly as more bullets started to land near him. He shot down five of his pursuers and started to run. And run he did. He ran as fast as he could, but even then the rebels were catching up with him.

An excruciating pain suddenly erupted from his right leg, he had been hit. He couldn't runs anymore so he decided to hide. He crawled into a ditch. But to no avail, the rebel soldiers had easily tracked him through the barren wasteland and surrounded him.

Guns were pointed at him and for a moment he thought it was the end of the line, but he knew it wouldn't be so easy.

And he was right, his hands were tied behind his back and he was brought back to the camp.

He was tied to a pole in the middle of the camp and anytime one of the rebels passed him, they kicked or hit him and spat in his face. Quickly he was covered in bruises, cuts and other wounds.

His leg was still bleeding but he didn't really care, all he could think about was the family he would leave behind and the fellow soldiers he made friends with. Among them were those who had died along the way, the ones that didn't make it.

He couldn't help but feel guilty, to his country, his friends and family, but most of all David. He had promised his little brother he would return, and now, now he had to dissapoint him.

He remembered everything that had happened in this godforsaken hellhole. Damn he could even remember his every person who he had spoken to.

_Tied to a pole in the middle of an enemy camp who's boss I have just killed, great. I wonder what they must be thinking at basecamp right now. They've probably dispatched a rescue team. But what does that matter, I'll have bled to death before they get here._

Slowly his vision was turning blurry and he fell asleep.

* * *

"GET UP YOU MAGGOT" someone shouted in Riley's ear accompanied by a kick in the side.

He slowly opened his eyes and his eyes widened when he saw who woke him.

"I-I know you…" he couldn't hold in the pure rage when he recognised the person who had woken him.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, AND TO THINK I CALLED YOU MY FRIEND!"

The man just laughed "Come come Riley, let's be civil about this."

"Civil? CIVIL?! WOULD YOU BE CIVIL IF YOUR BEST FRIEND BETRAYED YOU MIKE?!"

"He did, when he left me to die a year ago." Mike answered with pain and anger clear on his voice.

"Do you think it was easy, to see your best friend mortally wounded and not being able to help him?" Riley answered in a cold, grief struck tone "I was stuck in the wreckage, I wanted to help but I couldn't!"

Mike looked even more angry now. "Stuck? Ha! bullshit! Now shut your mouth you filthy liar!" he hit his former friend in the face and saw the tied up sniper fall unconscious.

* * *

When he awoke in the middle of the night he looked around and found next to him his knife. He looked at the guards and one of the gave him an almost unnoticeable nod. He grabbed the black blade and started to saw through the rope that tied his hands together and after that his feet.

He stood up and thought of his options, escape was out of the question, he was too weak to survive in the wild and probably couldn't even get past the guards. So he made a decision. He would go after his former friend and take him with him to whatever afterlife there might be.

He stumbled towards Mike's tent, trying to avoid the guards and stick to the shadows.

When he reached the tent, he took a deep breath. He knew that he wouldn't make it out alive and opened the tent with that thought. He would kill the man who had betrayed him and then, then he could die in peace.

He stalked towards the side of the bed as silently as his wounded leg allowed him. He took another breath and without hesitation he pushed his combat knife against his former friend's neck whose eyes shot open at the feeling of the cold steel against his skin.

"Don't even think about it." Riley whispered when he saw Mike was trying to alarm the guards that patrolled around the dusty camp.

Suddenly pain shot from his leg wound and Riley fell to one knee. Mike took advantage of this and drew his own knife. The former friends stood facing each other in the large tent, both with knifes drawn ad at that point Riley knew that he was dead already. There was no way he would defeat the well-rested healthy man in hand-to-hand combat.

In one last desperate move he threw his knife and, to his surprise, it hit its mark. Its mark being Mike's stomach. He knew he had damaged several fatal organs and collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss.

His vision went blurry and once again his thoughts went to all the people he would leave behind. After what seemed an eternity he finally closed his eyes and let out one last breath.

Only this wasn't his last.

* * *

**Soooo... I hope you liked it. It'll really start up next chapter wich will be posted tomorrow**

**Bye, or as we say in Brabant: Houdoe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very sorry for the late update, but I was distracted by Netflix. I really hope you like this chapter. I know it's not very good, but please no flame. Give it a chance, I promise it'll get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 32nd Infantry division or Inheritance cycle.**

**P.S. I'm writing this at the same time my Ranger's apprentice fanfic, so the updates might have a long time in between them.**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

He opened his eyes.

_Wait… I thought I died?_

He looked down at his leg, but couldn't see any sign of injury. What he could see was that he was wearing his army gear. Combat boots on his feet, his brown mottled cargo pants were now green, as was his vest. The bulletproof vest was stocked with clips for is sniper rifle and his 9 mil., he noticed his guns in the moss next to him besides a backpack. He opened it and found a full canteen, some rations, a compass, a strange map, a box of matches , his rangefinder and some more ammo for his handgun. He noticed a green boonie hat that was stuffed in the bottom of the bag as well as a first aid kit. He put the hat on his head, covering his dirty blond hair and closed the bag.

He picked up his guns and backpack and checked his belt. He found three grenades and a road flare strapped securely to it.

Finally Riley looked around him and found himself on a small clearing in a dense forest that seemd as if it wanted to swallow him into the darknes.

_Great, risen from the dead and lost in freakin' forest. Does it get any worse?_

Suddenly he saw some light through the dense trees and decided he would find out and see if maybe there were some campers, or someone he could ask for directions.

He heard men talking and as he came closer and closer he could hears voices now and a couple were shouting orders while some were just making smalltalk. He slowly stepped closer to the clearing and could now see men wearing chainmail and holding spears, swords and bows.

_There must be some sort of medieval re-enactment going on. _ He thought

_ well I'd better say hello then. _The lost sniper stepped onto the clearing and immediately someone shouted, the men grabbed their weapons and stood up, all facing him.

Riley quickly raised his hands to show he was unarmed and started speaking: "Hooo… you don't have to go all violent all the sudden , I just wanted to ask for directions to the nearest town."

A man spoke to one of the others in a dialect Riley couldn't quite place. "Go get the captain Albriech." And the man ran off to one of the tents.

"What's going on?" Riley asked. "We could ask you the exact same question stranger!" a voice boomed from behind the men surrounding as they broke apart to let a large muscular man clad in chainmail with a shaggy beard through. "Do you work for the empire?"

"Empire? What empire?" Riley asked, now really confused.

"Don't play stupid boy. Everyone knows about the empire."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about! Do you perhaps have a phone I can use to call for someone to pick me up?" he tried.

"What is a _phone_?" the bearded man said with the same confusion as Riley was experiencing. "Well... I guess it doesn't really matter." " Do you work for the Empire or not?" came a shout.

"What is this Empire you keep talking about, but no I don't work for any empire if you want to know so badly. I'm a US sniper, 32nd infantry division.

"What are those sigils on your arms?" the man asked.

"The flag of the United States of America and my company logo." The latter being a red arrow shot through a line of the same colour.

"Carn, can you confirm this?"

A man he hadn't even noticed yet spoke up. "aye, what he says is true, but there are parts of his mind that were shielded stronger than even Shadeslayer's."

"Wait, you were in my mind?!" Riley blurted out in confusion.

"I did however see that strange object on his back in action, it seems to be an incredebly powerful weapon. A bit like a bow, but with great range and the damage one of our ballistae." Carn said with a worrisome voice.

Riley was still too much in shock to react because the fact the man had just read his mind, until the bearded man spoke again. "What is your name?"

Riley looked up at the captain and spoke "Riley Brimland, what's yours?"

"Roran Stronghammer, captain in the Varden's army and cousin to the last free rider." Roran answered.

"Last free rider? What do you mean by that?" Riley asked, even more confused now. "And who are the Varden?"

Roran was about to explain, but someone put a hand on his shoulder. "I think we shuld let him find out about Eragon for himself." Both men grinned widely and Riley still stood dumbstruck in the middle of a quickly disbanding circle of men.

"You two," Roran said to two of his men ",keep an eye on him until I come back. I will have to discuss this matter with Eragon and Nasuada."

Roran suddenly shouted in pain as out of nowhere an arrow sprouted from his ankle and men clad in chainmail and gold embroidered red surcoats charged onto the clearing.

"ITS AN AMBUSH! COME ON MEN GET INTO A DEFENSIVE FORMA-!" One of Roran's officers shouted before being hit in the chest by two arrows.

Roran was still laying on the ground as three of the soldiers in red approached him, swords drawn and with a look in their eyes that made clear that they were going for the kill. None of the soldiers were close enough to help their fallen captain and the enemies encircled their defenceless prey.

Riley dodged a sword swing heading for his neck and plunged his combat knife into the sword's owners stomach. He pulled his knife out of his attacker and spotted Roran in his hopeless position.

He drew his gun from its holster and fired three shots with the speed and accuracy only a highly trained soldier could ever hope to achieve and the three men who were attacking the wounded captain.

Some archers started firing at him, but they either missed or were halted by his bulletproof vest and he started firing back, he emptied his clip on the archers and twelve of them fell dead to the ground.

He reloaded and emptied another clip, but this time at the other soldiers attacking.

* * *

Now, I want you, dear reader, to imagine this: You are a simple foot soldier in medieval times. You and your company are tasked to take out an enemy raiding party. You spot them and attack.

But suddenly, someone in strange clothes, not even bothered by the arrows flying at him as they bounce off his vest, grabs a strange metal object and aims it at the archers, you hear loud bangs and the object spits fire. Most of the archers drop dead, probably some of your friends are with them.

Then he aims that weapon at your other companions and starts taking them out as well, not bothered by their chainmail and steel breastplates.

Now answer me this question: Would you not be terrified, would you not run from what seems the devil himself, drop your weapons and flee like the wind before you fall prey to this strange man? Would you? I would, and I bet you would too.

And that is exactly what happened.

* * *

**Weeeeell... I hoped it wasn't to painful to read, especially the first part, Please tell me what you thought about it and help me become a better writer.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have returned with some more _Scoped_ for you guys. Yeah yeah, I know, it's way overdue and I should have written this alot sooner, but first I had to beat a writer's block the size of the chinese wall. Again. this time though, it was defended by Navy Seals, Spetznas, SAS and a Roman legion.**

**thank you slade for pointing out that kevlar does _not_ stop arrows. I was not aware of this when I wrote that scene. but I have a solution to that. The arrows bounced off the magezines and bullets in his kevlar/tactical vest. If, dear readers, you do not agree to this; _it's a magical world and he was sent there somehow._ His mind was protected, why shouldn't his body be? Use your immagination and think of a better way to solve it. if you still don't agree dear readers, cry a river, build a bridge and get over it.**

**I hope you enjoy! And because y'all have waited so long, here's a virtual cookie (::)**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

Nasuada glanced over to where Eragon stood next to her in the large pavilion. He looked worried, not only because his cousin's raiding party had been ambushed, but also because of the strange man that they had found and taken back to the camp.

In fact, she was very worried herself. This man had shown up out of nowhere, wore strange clothes, parts of his mind were protected so well she doubted even the king would be able to break it and, if she could believe the report she had been given, had killed twenty or-so men and routed the rest!

She knew not if she could trust him, but with Eragon and her Nighthawks she felt confident he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Someone nocked on the tent pole by the entrance and one of the Nighthawks appeared.

Right behind the guard was a man in strange attire. He wore a strange hat and green mottled clothes with a weird dark grey vest with many pockets on it. She could see that the contents of these pockets were some sort of black metal boxes. A small chain hung from his neck and attached to that were two small plates, one with the image of some kind of large reptile that looked a bit like a dragon with stubby arms and no wings attached scratched into it, and the other one with strange runes she had never seen before.

Her eyes went to the man's face, and when she saw that his eyes, one grey and one pale blue, were fixed on her, she finally spoke.

"I hear from my sources that you have saved captain Roran's life. He is a good captain, I should thank you..." she trailed off, but the man got the hint and spoke.

"Sergeant Riley Brimland, 32nd infantry division of the United States army." he said with an accent she couldn't place. "But I don't think I'm in the same time or even world. So you can just call me Riley, or Brimland if you prefer Miss …?"

"Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden." She answered him, making sure to put some emphasis on the 'leader' part.

He nodded. She was happily surprised that he didn't question her leadership. Apparently, where he was from it wasn't all that strange for a woman to be in charge.

"This is Eragon Shadeslayer, one of our most valuable allies and Rider of Saphira.

Riley snickered, but quickly masked it in a cough. "And who is the lovely lady that is being _ridden_ by you?" and as soon as he said that, a giant blue lizard head pushed through some tent flaps at the back of the pavilion and, with a huge sapphire eye, glared at him.

Eragon's face blanked out and a frown appeared. A few seconds later it turned a little red and he glared at Riley as well.

The sniper however, paid no attention to him. His eyes were fixated on the giant blue dragon head poking into the tent. His mouth was slightly open and the usually quick witted man was lost for words.

He snapped out of it when Eragon spoke. "This is Saphira."

"Wa- wha- what the… DRAGON?!" Riley stammered as he shook his head.

And then he found himself suddenly way to calm, as if he had just been read a shopping list and it was a totally logical situation.

And that was when he noticed Eragon's ears. They were pointed like… he couldn't believe it. First a dragon and now an elf. He guessed it was only a matter of time before he would see dwarves. Maybe even some Hobbits.

He looked back at Nasuada as she started speaking again. "Even though your story is undoubtedly a very interesting one, I would like to address another matter. The one of the strange weapons you carry."

"I suppose you want a demonstration?" he said, having expected the request.

"Yes, if you would be so kind to show us."

"Well, I hope your shooting range is long enough then." He turned around and left them with that statement.

"Do you think we can trust him?" she asked Eragon.

"I do not know Nasuada, but he seems like he can be relied upon. it is disturbing however that he was oblivious to the existence of dragons."

"Hmmm… well Eragon, I think we should see what he meant with that last comment"

A lot of people were looking as if the stranger had gone crazy. He had hung a steel breastplate on a tree outside of the camp, had moved about two thousand feet back and laid down on his belly holding the strange black weapon.

Eragon, Nasuada and Jörmundur watched as Riley inserted one of the small black boxes into the, as he called it 'fifty cal', unfolded some sort of standard and pulled some sort of handle that he shoved back in after it couldn't go further.

He looked down the magnifier, adjusted a bit after feeling the wind, breathed and curled his finger around the trigger.

The bang was loud, very loud, especially to Eragon's extra sensitive ears.

His enhanced eyesight made it possible for him to see the breastplate being pierced and splinters flying everywhere. And all within two seconds of firing.

_This could come in very handy in the war_. Eragon said to Saphira, who had been watching from his eyes.

_Yes little one, if he can pierce a steel plate and a tree with such ease, this two-leg-round-ears could become essential to the Varden's cause. _Saphira replied through their bond.

Riley stood up with a disappointed look on his face and muttered to himself, "Damn, almost on target."

Eragon, having heard this, raised an eyebrow. "But you hit it didn't you?"

"Yes, but it hit half an inch to the left of where I was aiming." He said as he picked up the gun and used 50 calibre casing from the ground and the group of bystanders started walking towards the tree.

All the while Carn was receiving quite a large amount of coins with a grin. None of the other soldiers had believed that Riley would be able to hit from such a distance.

They hadn't seen Riley's memories though, and the magician was more than willing to make some money off of it.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your patience. Please give me feedback so that I can improve my writing.**

**It might be a while untill the next chapter (hopefully not quite as long as the last two)**

**Bye! Or as they say in Nepal: बिदाई !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo…. Here I am, finally it is done! The fourth chapter of **_**Scoped**_**! Aren't you exited? I am. **

**Ugh, this took me three days to write, rewrite, rewrite again and change the order in which things happened. I had hoped to post this a lot sooner, but I was busy with school, friends etc.**

**P.S./ I am in need of a beta reader. Like badly in need of one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Chap 4~

Riley was walking towards his new tent, backpack and rifle slung on his back and followed by one of the six female Elves of Eragon's twelve bodyguards. He looked over his shoulder at the silver haired woman. "You know, I get that you can't trust me and all, but do you really have follow me around all the time? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind a beautiful woman like you following me, but I mean, I'm surrounded by an army."

The woman glared at him. "Do you think I like it to be tasked to follow some man around?"

Riley smiled and a mischievous sparkle appeared in his eyes. "Well why wouldn't you, have you ever met such a handsome, strong-"

"full of himself." She cut him off.

Riley chuckled, "So Elves _are_ capable of humor, I didn't think it was true." She glared at him again but he plainly ignored it. "So, what's your name, I can't just call you elf or pretty lady all the time."

"I have no need to tell you my name, I am merely tasked to keep an eye on you while you're in the Varden's camp." She said with a flat-toned voice.

"You know what, I'll start. Hi I'm Sergeant Riley Brimland; veteran soldier, expert at turning my targets' head into red mists, brewer and self-exclaimed ladies man." He said with a mock bow.

She simply answered with; "Yara." And continued leading him to his tent.

* * *

"Are the Elves always this distant from other people?" Riley asked to Dwarf sitting across from him in the mess while glancing over to where his elven "guard" Yara was standing.

"Aye, well most of 'em at least. I had an Elven friend a long time ago, the rest of Dûgirmst Vrenshrrgn didn't like it, but once you got to know him he was a good man." The dwarf answered.

"Really? I didn't have the impression Dwarves and Elves got along very well." He said while thinking of Gimli's attitude towards Elves in The Lord of the Rings

"Because we don't, they don't like us, we don't like them." The dwarf answered in a nonchalant tone.

"Who is this Elf then?" Riley asked.

"He was called Fäolin, he was one of Lady Arya's escorts until they got ambushed." The Dwarf looked a bit sad now.

"I'm sorry…" the sniper trailed off.

"Don't be, you didn't kill him." He looked at a couple of Urgals eating their meals at another table with an angry look and then extended his hand towards Riley. "The name's Dwin, nice to meet you."

"Riley." He said while shaking Dwin's hand.

"Ah, you're the Sergeant, I heard what that machine you carry around can do, care to let me in on what it is?" Dwin said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Riley picked up the rifle and put it on the table in front of them. "This Dwin, is the M98b 'Barett' fifty caliber sniper rifle. It shoots these baby's," he said while holding up a ten centimeter long bullet, "at 940 meters per hour at your target. Basically if you hit some ones' head with this it turns into a red mist."

He looked up from his gun to see the dwarf staring at it with his mouth slightly open. He chuckled at the sight and Dwin quickly shut his mouth.

"So mine friends weren't exaggeratin' then."

Riley chuckled again, "No they weren't."

The Dwarf stood up and clasped Riley's forearm, "I have to go, 'till next time."

"See ya."

As the Dwarf was walking away another man took his seat. Riley recognized him instantly, "Captain Roran, good to see you! How's Katrina?"

Roran smiled, "She is well Riley, thank you for asking."

"Sooooo… Roran, I'd never had thought you to be related to an Elf." Riley sent the bearded captain an inquisitive look.

"He's a half-elf, he wasn't always like that. He used to be a normal human, and then he found Saphira's egg in the spine. He left with Brom, the storyteller of our village, and soon after the Empire came looking for me. We stole a ship from the empire and ended up in a battle where I first saw him in a very long time. Apparently the Elves had used some sort of magic to make him a half-elf." Roran answered

"That's one hell of a story ya have there Roran." Riley whistled between his teeth.

"I bet you have some too, being strange to these lands and all." The bearded captain asked in return.

"Pfffff… Well alright. It was the second year of my training as a sniper- " "What is a sniper?" Roran asked. "A sniper is a specially trained soldier to take out enemies from far away, to stay hidden and to survive in very bad conditions." Roran nodded. "But anyway, It was my second year and me and a friend of mine were running around the training grounds with a backpack full of equipment and a training rifle as a test for endurance. Suddenly we heard a growl coming from the side of the road and went to investigate. What we found was a wolf pup. We took it back to base and it's safe to say that our instructors weren't all too happy with us. The wolf stayed with us for the rest of our training and after that on our deployments. He became the unofficial platoon mascot until the camp was attacked." Riley's lips twitched up into a sad smile.

"One of the bastards sneaked up behind me and was about to shoot me but the wolf, Logan we called him, leapt up to the man and bit his throat out, saving my life. The man still got a shot off and killed Logan. After we cleared the camp of hostiles we held a funeral for him, most of my platoon was there and to honor him we took the nickname Wolfpack."

Roran didn't really know what to say and just nodded.

"But that is all in the past now, have they decided if they're gonna use me or not?" Riley asked.

"Yes they have, I've actually been asked to get take you to the command tent, not to exchange stories. If you could follow me?" Roran asked as he stood up from the table.

"Alright, but we should probably take my babysitter over there with us." He said while pointing at Yara who was looking around without emotion on her face and ignoring the advances other men and even one women made on her.

* * *

He was staring at the map on the table in front of him, it was one of a large continent, the same continent that was on his map. His map however was like a modern one, with the height of the terrain clearly referenced and of course in color and plasticized to keep it from getting wet. "So I have to take out one of their generals?" he looked at Nasuada. "Where is this general located?"

"He is travelling between camps, his route is marked red on the map." She pointed at a red line.

He pulled out his own map, surprising Nasuada with its detail. He drew a line where the route was and folded it back up. "Will I be going alone?"

"Of course not, we still don't know if we can trust you. I have spoken with Eragon and Blödhgarm and they have agreed to send Yara with you. Both to protect you and to keep an eye on you."

"When do I leave?" he inquired

"Tonight, we don't want any spies seeing you leave."

"Fine with me ma'am." He said as he saluted

"What did you just call me?" she asked, confused by the unknown word and thinking it might be an insult.

"What? Ma'am? That is what we call a woman that is in charge or is greatly respected in my culture." He saluted again and walked out of the large red tent, followed by Yara who did the Elven greeting and left as well.

He looked at Yara with a big grin and said, "Looks like we're goin' on a trip."

She just grunted in reply and walked off towards the other Elves.

He watched her walk away. _This is going to be a fun trip._ He thought. _Not._

**Thank you for reading, once again I apologize for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed. **

**If you get the reference to a certain game/ movie(s), tell me and you'll get a virtual cookie and a chance to win one of twenty living rhino's that I have stored in my shoe! It is both a reference to Someone from the marvel universe and a game. If you get one of them you'll only get the cookie.**

**Bye and until next time! (I hope it won't be as long. I know I said that last time, but one can only hope, right?)**


End file.
